Flirtations
by Gigids
Summary: Flirtations Sequel : Decisions. Akashi&Tetsuya side. Tentang bagaimana keputusan yang tercipta antara pihak yang mencoba kembali dan pihak yang masih mencoba tuli. Selamat membaca :)
1. Chapter 1

**FLIRTATIONS**

…

Saya menyarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Aku Tergoda – Five Minutes' untuk menambah feel-nya.

…

 _ **Semua manusia pastikan kecewa**_

 _ **Bila kekasih yang selalu dihatinya**_

 _ **Tak pernah lagi menyebut namanya..**_

"Sei-kun, hari ini-"

"Aku ada rapat."

"Tapi-"

"Mengertilah dan jangan manja!"

…

Disclaimer :

 **Kuroko No Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aku Tergoda** milik **Five Minutes**

 **Original Story** milik **Gigi**

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Momoi Satsuki

Warn :

 **T**

 **Shounen Ai – Shoujo**

 **Akakuro** slight **Akamomo**

Romance. Hurt. Angst.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Tetsuya menunduk lesu. Sudah hampir 2 bulan, hubungan mereka merenggang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah. Seingatnya semua baik-baik saja. Tapi kekasihnya seakan menjauhinya. Saat dia bangun, kadang Akashi sudah berangkat, dan saat kekasihnya pulang, Tetsuya sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

…

 _ **Bukan maksudku lukai hatimu**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, membuat hancurnya hatimu**_

Akashi memandang Tetsuya yang tertidur terkelungkup diatas meja makan yang sedianya akan dipakai untuk makan malam merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang ketiga. Tangan putih itu membelai kening kekasih birunya, membisikan maaf atas kesalahan yang berulang kali dilakukannya.

…

 _ **Aku tergoda oleh wanita..**_

Akashi melihat ponselnya yang berdering dan tertulis nama kekasihnya di layar ponsel selebar 5 _inch_ miliknya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Momoi, wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Akashi segera mematikan panggilan sekaligus ponselnya dan mengusir rasa bersalah dengan kembali bercumbu dengan kekasih simpanannya.

Brakk! Suara pintu dibuka kasar hingga mengalihkan perhatian keduaa insan yang sedang bercumbu mesra.

"Sei-kun," Mata biru itu berair tatkala melihat kekasihnya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan wanita lain di dalam ruang kerja pribadinya.

Akashi menelan ludah dengan sulitnya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, "Tetsuya.."

Mata biru yang disukainya memancarkan luka, bibir yang begitu menjadi candunya bergetar tak sanggup berbicara. Kaki jenjang yang selalu menggodanya memilih melangkah pergi, terlihat tidak kuat melihat kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi segera berlari menyusul Tetsuya, menghiraukan pertanyaan dari simpanannya yang terlihat kesal karena diabaikan begitu saja.

…

 _ **Aku takut kehilanganmu bila aku jujur padamu**_

 _ **Aku benci bila harus jalani hidup tanpa dirimu**_

Akashi merasakan ketakutan yang nyata. Rasa bersalah yang kemarin-kemarin bisa ditepisnya kini kembali datang dengan membawa kekuatan yang membuat dirinya merasa ketakutan. Tidak! Tidak akan dia biarkan Tetsuya menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia tidak sanggup! Dia tidak bisa! Tetsuya miliknya, Tetsuya hanya milik pribadinya. Orang yang menjadi langit dan udara baginya.

Kaki berbalut celana kain berwarna hitam itu terus berlari. Kembali berjalan, menyusuri setiap arah untuk mengejar kekasih hatinya.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling hampir 3 jam, Akashi mendapati Tetsuya tengah duduk di salah satu sudut taman. Mata biru itu memerah, tak menangis tapi cukup berbicara atas dalamnya luka yang mendera. Surai _baby_ _blue_ terlihat berantakan.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi mencoba memanggil pelan dan perlahan mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah kacau akibat kelakuannya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Langkah Akashi otomatis berhenti saat perkataan penuh nada dingin itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Namun, setelahnya, dirinya kembali mencoba mendekat.

"Ku mohon, jangan mendekat!"

Rasanya, penolakan itu seakan tegas menyuarakan betapa bajingannya seorang Akashi.

"Tetsuya-"

"Cukup!"

"Tetsu-"

"Aku bilang cukup, brengsek!"

Akashi memang mengajari Tetsuya untuk menolak secara kasar bila ada yang mengganggunya, dan tak disangka, dirinyalah yang pertama kali ditolak secara kasar oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Iya, kan? Mereka masih sepasang kekasih kalau dirinya boleh berharap.

"Aku pikir, ketika kau mengajakku berkencan, kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya." Meski suaranya tak lantang, tapi sudah cukup menyakitkan pendengaran Akashi.

"Saat kau bilang sibuk, aku mencoba mengerti," Suara Tetsuya benar-benar menyayat hati Akashi.

"Saat kau ingkar janji, aku mencoba memahami." Sungguh, Akashi tak sanggup melihat bagaimana mata itu memancarkan kecewa serta luka yang menganga.

"Kalau memang ingin putus, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" Pertanyaan itu hanya bernada lirih, tapi cukup memberi vonis yang mengerikan bagi Akashi.

 _ **Aku takut kau meninggalkanku..**_

"Tetsuya, dengar dulu," Akashi mencoba menghibur diri saat kekasihnya tak mau menyebut namanya, "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku-"

"Jangan mengorbankan dirimu. Aku senang kalau kau kembali di jalan yang benar."

"Aku mencintaimu, dan hubungan kita tidak salah!" Akashi bisa merasakan suaranya tergetar, "Dengar penjelasanku dulu ,Tet-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Aku begitu mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Lanjut Akashi namun suaranya tak mampu keluar.

"Tentu saja aku tak mengerti, aku hanya makhluk menjijikan. Akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku yang mengikuti jejakmu."

Tak bisa, dirinya tak sanggup membayangkan kalau pemuda didepannya harus memadu kasih dengan orang selain dirinya.

"Hubungan kita tidak salah, aku yang salah, Tetsuya." Akashi mencoba memegang tangan Tetsuya yang ditepis kasar oleh si empunya.

"Katakan, kebohongan terbesar yang pernah kau katakan kepadaku."

"Aku.." Akashi tertunduk. Suaranya seakan hilang kemana.

"Jadi, semua hanya bohong ya? Betapa bodohnya aku mengharapkanmu." Tetsuya tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Akashi memalingkan muka.

"Bukan begitu!" Seakan tersadar, Akashi segera menolak dengan lantang. "Aku mencintaimu, Kau segalanya-"

"Segalanya? Jangan membuat lelucon disini, Akashi-san."

Panggilan itu, panggilan saat Tetsuya hanya tahu dirinya sekedar nama. Tanpa ada ikatan apapun didalamnya.

"Wanita itu dulunya mantan kekasihku. Kami dekat akhir-akhir ini-"

"Apa hubungan kalian sekarang?" Tanya Tetsuya memotong penjelasan Akashi.

Jeda agak lama, hingga mulut Akashi kembali membuka, "Maaf, dia kekasihku juga. Tapi Tetsuya-"

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan memutuskannya! Aku hanya butuh Tetsuya."

"…"

"Aku hanya mencintai Tetsuya. Hanya kau yang ingin ku bawa ke altar! Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, ingin berkata jujur dan mengakhiri semua tentang hubungan kami, tapi aku takut kau meninggalkanku, Tetsuya."

"Perkiraanmu benar."

Dia tidak bodoh, Akashi tahu makna perkataan Tetsuya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"…"

Tak ada tanggapan. Akashi tahu ini selesai, tapi dia tidak mau. Tepatnya, dia tidak mampu.

End.

Author's Note :

Ada yang butuh tisu? Sudah cukup hurt belum ya? Ya kalau belum, maklumi saja yaa, saya memang gak begitu bakat bikin genre menyedihkan. Apa ini termasuk song fict? Saya kurang mengerti untuk kategori ini, jadi banyak kurangnya, maafkan yaa :)

Well, terimakasih sudah membaca. Ada yang mau review?

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLIRTATION SEQUEL : FATUITY**

…

Saya menyarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Manusia Bodoh – Ada Band' untuk menambah _feel_ -nya.

…

 _ **Dahulu terasa indah, tak ingin lupakan**_

 _ **Bermesraan selalu jadi satu kenangan manis.**_

Tetsuya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Air matanya tak mau keluar, biar bagaimanapun, dia laki-laki. Cukup dengan tetesan yang keluar saat perselingkuhan mantan kekasihnya terbongkar. Ya, mantan kekasih. Terserah bagaimana tanggapan Akashi, dia sudah tidak peduli.

Mungkin, Tetsuya masih menyimpan rasa cintanya. Tentu saja, hubungannya dengan Akashi sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Sudah begitu banyak _moment_ yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sudah banyak ciuman, pelukan, dekapan dan ungkapan cinta yang mereka bagi bersama. Cinta? Ah, mungkin hanya dirinya saja.

…

Disclaimer :

 **Kuroko No Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Manusia Bodoh** milik **Ada Band**

 **Original Story** milik **Gigi**

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Momoi Satsuki

Warn :

 **T**

 **Shounen Ai – Shoujo**

 **Akakuro** slight **Akamomo**

Romance. Hurt. Angst.

OOC.

Typo.

…

 _ **Tiada yang salah, hanya aku manusia bodoh**_

 _ **Yang biarkan semua ini permainkanku berulang-ulang kali**_

Tetsuya menertawakan dirinya sendiri, betapa sekarang dirinya menyedihkan. Memang, dia bertekad melupakan segalanya setelah semuanya jelas terjadi. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Kenangan-kenangan indah itu begitu tajam menyerang otaknya. Rasa cintanya pada Akashi sudah menggerogoti hatinya.

Awalnya, dia ingin memperbaiki semua saat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Beberapa saat setelah mereka berpisah, namun hatinya terus tersiksa dan membuatnya membutakan rasa sakit. Namun..

Ting! Bunyi tanda email masuk berbunyi. Tangan lentik itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantal.

Kise_Ryouta : Kuroko-chi! Kau mesti buka ini-ssu!

Kise_Ryouta : favebook momoisatsuki

Me : memangnya kenapa, Kise-kun?

Kise_Ryouta : Buka dulu-ssu! Aku yakin kalau berita itu salah.

Tetsuya tak membalas, namun tangannya membuka halaman web yang disarankan oleh temannya tersebut.

Deg! Jantungnya berdebar keras membaca halaman yang sudah terbuka itu.

 **Momoi Satsuki** has relationship with **Akashi Seijuro.**

Ah, jadi begitu ya.. memang dirinya saja yang terlalu berharap dengan Akashi. Harusnya, dia sadar dengan ketidakmungkinan akan hubungan mereka. Harusnya, Tetsuya juga sadar diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin, penerus tunggal dari keluarga sekelas Akashi mencintai orang yang sesederhana ini.

…

 _ **Tak ayal tingkah lakumu, buatku putus asa**_

 _ **Kadang akal sehat ini, tak cukup membendungnya**_

Sekarang Tetsuya harus apa?! Rasa sesak yang menggerogoti dadanya makin membuatnya tersiksa. Lihat, Akashi sudah melupakannya begitu saja. Dengar, Akashi sudah tidak memanggil namanya. Rasakan, Akashi sudah tak mencintainya. Ah, maksudnya Akashi tak pernah mencintainya.

Dirinya benar-benar lelah, inginnya melangkah, tapi dirinya takut kehilangan arah. Akashi menyakitinya, tapi dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

…

 _ **Hanya kepedihan, yang selalu datang menertawakanku**_

 _ **Dia belahan jiwa, tega menari indah diatas tangisanku.**_

Bunyi bisik-bisik menggema seantero kantin tempat dirinya bekerja. Tetsuya yang kini tengah bersama sahabatnya, mau tak mau menengok kepada sesuatu yang membuat semua orang dikantin mengumandangkan rasa ingin tahu.

Seorang wanita dengan surai pink, tengah menggandeng laki-laki bersurai merah. Mantan kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuro. Mereka terlihat tengah tertawa bahagia. Ah, dirinya semakin terlihat menyedihkan, dan menjijikan.

Sungguh, salah apa dia harus melihat seperti ini? Rasanya, dia benar-benar ingin meminta pada Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin lupa ingatan.

Padahal, bukan dirinya yang memulai pendekatan. Bukan dirinya yang sudah lancang menembus batas pertemanan. Tapi memang beginilah akhirnya. Mimpi indahnya berakhir.

…

 _ **Semua kisah, pasti ada akhir yang harus dilalui**_

 _ **Begitu juga, akhir cinta ini yakinku indah.**_

Dirinya ingat betul, bagaimana perubahan-perubahan bermula. Awalnya, dia mengira kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya semua akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi dugaannya salah. Wanita itu, dan Akashi telah berbuat _affair_ dibelakangnya.

Tok, tok! Pintu _apartment_ sederhananya diketok dengan keras. Dengan malas, dia berdiri. Bersiap menerima tamu meski hati tak ingin. Ya, dia harus kuat tanpa Akashi.

Pintu dibuka. Lelaki bersurai merah yang sudah mati-matian dihindarinya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak, dia belum kuat! Tanpa menunggu lama, Tetsuya menutup pintunya, menguncinya cepat.

"Tetsuya! buka pintunya!"

Mau apa dia kesini? Tak cukupkan dia menggores luka yang menganga pada hatinya?

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

'Tidak! Pergi, ku mohon!' Tetsuya mengemis dalam hati. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutup erat telinganya, tak mau mendengar lagi.

"Tetsuya!"

'Pergi.. Pergi..'

"Buka pintunya, Tetsuya. Aku mohon." Suara baritone itu tak lagi kencang. Melemah, menyisakan nada parau dalam akhirannya. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan dirinya saja yang masih terlalu mengharapkannya. Berhenti Tetsuya! jangan berharap lagi, dirinya meringis dalam hati, mencoba tuli.

Mendengar suranya saja sudah membuat dirinya kembali tersakiti. Kalau dia buka pintunya, lalu apa? Akashi akan menertawakannya dan dia akan semakin hancur saja. Tidak! Ini cukup. Kalau Akashi sudah memilih perempuan itu, maka Tetsuya juga harus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"Pergi, dan jangan temui aku lagi. Aku mohon," Meski hati menjerit, Tetsuya tak peduli lagi. Ini perasaan yang salah dan dirinya lah yang harus mengalah.

Lama udara berada dalam hening. Tetsuya yakin, Akashi telah pergi. Membawa setengah hatinya yang telah dilukai.

Padahal, keinginannya itu sederhana, bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dia cinta. Padahal, hanya Akashi yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya.

…

 _ **Mencoba bertahan sekuat hati layaknya karang yang dihempas sang ombak**_

 _ **Jalani hidup dalam buai belaka, serahkan cinta tulus di dalam takdir**_

Sekarang, apa yang harus Tetsuya lakukan untuk membuang semua perasaan ini?! Andai saja dulu dirinya menjaga hati, tak mungkin dia akan semenderita ini. Padahal, segalanya telah dia berikan pada Akashi, namun ternyata tak bisa. Seorang Tetsuya tetap tak sanggup mempertahankan orang yang sudah merebut hatinya. Orang yang sudah membuatnya percaya akan takdirnya, yang telah mereka pertahankan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Atau memang dari awal, hanya dirinya saja yang mencoba bertahan?

…

 _ **Tapi sampai kapankah ku harus menanggungnya..**_

Iya, sampai kapan dirinya akan menanggung rasa sakit ini? sampai kapan dia bisa menyembuhkan luka hati? Sampai kapan, ingatannya memudar akan Akashi?

Midorima-kun is calling.

Tidak biasanya, teman yang dulu dia kenal dari Akashi ini menghubunginya. Terserahlah, asal tidak mengorek memori, dia tidak peduli.

"Moshi-moshi?"

/Kuroko?/

"Hai'?"

Kresek-kresek, Tetsuya sedikit menjauhkan telinganya saat mendengar suara gemerisik dari seberang.

"Midorima-kun?" Tetsuya mencoba memanggil sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menutup panggi-

/Tetsuya,/

Deg. Tuhan, jangan lagi. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatnya frustasi.

/Tetsuya, dengar penjelasa-/

Klik. Sudah cukup. Meski tak sepintar Akashi, tapi Tetsuya punya mata untuk melihat segalanya. Dan mata itu sekarang tengah mengeluarkan sungainya.

 _ **Kutukan cinta ini, bersemayam dalam kalbu.**_

Biarkan saja. Inilah resiko dari apa yang dia lakukan. Dirinya yang jelas bukan siapa-siapa, berani memupuk cinta kepada sang pangeran yang kini telah memberinya pelajaran berharga tentang bagaimana perbedaan tercipta diantara mereka, dan agar Tetsuya sadar, tempat dimana seharusnya dirinya berada.

End or TBC?

…

Author's Note :

Ah, Ada yang pengen gampar Bang Sei? Saya dukung!

 **Tetsuya21** kalo ini udah belum? Yah, maaf saya mah nggak banyak bakat bikin model beginian, hehe. FF yang lain masih tahap pengerjaan, soalnya saya nggak mau itu satu-satu ngaplutnya :D #alesanlu, tapi thanks buat support-nya :*. **MayuyuzumiAsari** sama, saya kalo liat genre beginian, seringnya saya lewatin, nggak sanggup baca, hehe. **Nyanko Kawaii** salahkan saya yang nggak sengaja baca genre angst, bikin baper jadi kebawa kemana-mana :') ini lagi tahap kok, btw, thanks support-nya :*. **shirota strain** hehe, yah saya berhutang sama lagunya berarti :). **Shinju Hatsune** waduh, nusuk apa nih dari belakang? Ups XD #efeknulisrateM. **Egaocchi** Haha, ayo gampar Akashi! **Uchiha** **Merry** Hehe, ini saya bikin Kuroko side dulu yaa..

 **MaknaExo, Arudachan, Atin350, , Aishary, Seventyone Square, Nakamoto Yuu Na, BlueSky Shin, Asahina Haruka, Kaluki Lukari, Mitsuki Izumi, SecretVin137, D. Rafael** Hehe, iya ini saya bikin sequelnya, semoga suka :D Thanks yaa buat support-nya :*

Ditunggu lagi kedatangannya dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLIRTATION SEQUEL : REGRETTED**

…

Saya menyarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Sayang – Supernova' untuk menambah _feel_ -nya.

…

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu. Akashi masih tak percaya kalau dirinya bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa orang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati. Sungguh, tanpa bibir yang dicandunya, tanpa wajah yang menentramkannya, tanpa seseorang yang membuat rasa rindu mengaum di dadanya, dan tanpa kasih sayang yang dulu membuat hangat hatinya, hidupnya bagai neraka.

Kasur yang sudah mereka tiduri selama 2 tahun, memang masih sama. Tapi sekarang terasa luas, dan hanya rasa dingin yang menguar. _Apartment_ ini bukan rumahnya lagi. Terasa sepi, mencekam dan menyakiti.

…

Disclaimer :

 **Kuroko No Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story** milik **Gigi**

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Warn :

 **T**

 **Shounen Ai**

 **Akakuro**

Romance. Hurt. Angst.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Akashi kembali meringis dalam hati, semenjak perpisahan dikumandangkan oleh Tetsuya, lelaki bersurai biru itu pergi, melangkahkan kaki dari sini. Awalnya, Akashi mengira, kalau Tetsuya akan kembali, mengingat masih banyak barang yang tertinggal. Hanya saja, sampai dia menemukan sebuah catatan, dia tahu dugaannya salah. Barang-barang itu memang sengaja ditinggal, barang-barang yang merupakan pemberiannya. Ah, bahkan Tetsuya tak sudi menyentuh pemberian Akashi.

Namun, meski begitu, sedikitnya dirinya bersyukur, barang-barang inilah yang masih 'beraroma' Tetsuya-nya. Bahkan, sampai sekarang, dia tidak mengganti _bedcover_ yang terakhir dipakai oleh Tetsuya. Biasanya, saat mereka tidur berdua, Akashi akan berada disisi kanan, sedangkan Tetsuya berada disisi kiri. Tapi sekarang, dirinya lah yang tidur disisi kiri, berharap sedikitnya masih ada kehangatan yang tertinggal disana. Yang mampu meredakan mimpi buruknya semenjak berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Rindunya sudah semakin parah, seolah menjelma menjadi parasit yang siap menghancurkannya kapan saja.

/Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi./

Klik. Tangan berjari lentik itu kembali menekan nomor yang sama, yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

/Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak ak-/

Selalu seperti ini. Nomor Tetsuya tidak pernah aktif semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Rasa cemas jelas mewarnai hati Akashi. Meski Tetsuya bekerja di salah satu divisi di perusahaannya, namun sosok itu seakan menghilang entah kemana.

…

Sebenarnya, dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk masuk kantor hari ini, namun, sekali lagi tidak ada salahnya mencoba mencari Tetsuya diantara ribuan karyawan yang bekerja dengannya.

Bisa saja sih kalau dirinya memilih untuk mendatangi dimana divisi mantan kekasihnya berada, tapi mengingat disini karyawan bisa pindah divisi kalau memenuhi syarat, bisa saja Tetsuya sudah pindah ke divisi lain. Daripada si biru itu akan kabur, Akashi lebih memilih memanggilnya lewar resepsionis.

"Panggilkan Kuroko Tetsuya ke ruanganku."

/Baik, Akashi- _sama_./

Akashi menunggu dengan hati yang tak karuan, semoga kali ini caranya berhasil. Dia ingin bertemu Tetsuya-nya, sebentar saja, setidaknya memastikan kalau laki-laki yang dicintainya baik-baik saja.

Lima menit menunggu, terdengar ketukan dari pintu kantor ruang pribadi Akashi. Hatinya semakin tak karuan, bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu nanti? Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Tetsuya? Bisakah dia memperbaiki semuanya?

Seraya berdehem, memperbaiki letak duduknya, Akashi mempersilahkan sang tamu yang ditunggu masuk.

"Permisi, Akashi- _sama_."

Dan betapa kecewanya dia saat melihat resepsionis yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Mana Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, Akashi- _sama_. Karyawan atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya telah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan kita."

"Kapan?" Sekuat tenaga dirinya mempertahankan nada bicaranya seolah semuanya biasa saja.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, Akashi- _sama_."

"Kau boleh keluar."

Resepsionis itu menunduk, mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang pimpinan tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Sepeninggal si resepsionis, Akashi terduduk lelah. Tetsuya benar-benar berniat menghilang dari hidupnya. Semua akun dan nomor ponsel Akashi telah diblokir, pernah dia membuat akun baru, tapi semua akun Tetsuya telah di- _private_. Ponsel yang sejatinya telah dia masuki _chip_ untuk mendeteksi keberadaan sang mantan kekasih, kini tergeletak tak berdaya di _apartment_ -nya. Nomor ponsel yang Akashi jadikan acuan, telah di _non_ -aktifkan. Sekarang Tetsuya malah sudah keluar dari perusahaan.

Seakan mendapat ide baru, Akashi segera bangkit, diambilnya kunci mobil Audi-nya, secepat kilat menuju apartment milik Tetsuya. Ya, sebelum Tetsuya benar-benar menghilang, dan Akashi tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mantan kekasihnya jauh dari genggaman.

Kemudi itu disetir kesetanan. Peduli setan dengan klakson yang senantiasa dibunyikan atas tingkah mobilnya yang ugal-ugalan. Akashi tidak peduli. Tidak peduli dengan hidupnya lagi.

"Tetsuya buka pintunya!"

Dak! Dak! Dak! Akashi memukul keras pintu _apartment_ berwarna abu-abu itu. Bel _apartment_ tak banyak membantu. Dia mau ketemu Tetsuya sekarang.

"Tetsuya!"

Tangan kokoh itu semakin keras memukul bidang datar. Berharap suaranya sampai ke orang yang dia cintai dan pernah dia campakan.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambangi Akashi yang memang ketukannya terdengar hampir di semua sudut gedung.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa dia masih tinggal disini?"

"Anda siapa?"

Akashi meneguk ludah. Iya, dia siapa? Sudah sanggupkan lidahnya bilang kalau dia adalah mantan kekasih Tetsuya? Bisakah dia bilang kalau hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman? Ataukah dia jawab saja sebagai kekasih? Tidak, Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bukannya tidak mau, sejujurnya dia ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, tapi bagaimana kalau Tetsuya sekarang jijik kepadanya? Atau parahnya, Tetsuya-nya kembali menyukai wanita?

Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti mendadak.

"Aku atasannya."

"Ah," Wanita itu mengangguk, "Kuroko- _kun_ sekarang sudah pindah dari sini."

Dia kehilangan jejak lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Apa Kuroko- _kun_ ada masalah di tempat kerja?"

"Tidak. Dia bekerja dengan baik."

"Yah, aku pasti akan kaget kalau Kuroko- _kun_ bermasalah, soalnya orangnya baik sekali, sangat sopan dengan siapa pun. Kalau saja aku punya anak perempuan, akan dengan senang hati aku jodohkan, hahaha." Wanita itu tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Akashi, seolah tidak mengerti dengan aura yang dikeluarkan pewaris tunggal Akashi setelah mendengar kalimat dijodohkan.

"…"

"Nah kalau begitu tuan,"

"Akashi."

"Akashi- _san_ , saya permisi."

Sepeninggal wanita itu, Akashi menyender lemah pada pintu _apartment_ , melorotkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat sejenak, "Kau dimana, Tetsuya.."

…

Ini pertaruhan, Akashi sangat berharap bisa menemukan Tetsuya-nya disini. Tempat yang secara pasti akan disambangi sang pengisi hati.

"Ah, Sei- _san_ , _hisashiburi_!"

Rumah Tetsuya.

" _Doumo_ , obaa- _san_."

"Loh, tidak bersama Tetsuya?"

Akashi menelan ludahnya, gugup. "Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai dari pekerjaanku, makanya aku memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ah, kau memang sudah lama tidak mampir kesini. Tet- _chan_ juga bilang bahwa kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Nah, ayo masuk dulu."

Akashi mengangguk dan mengikuti ibu Tetsuya untuk masuk kedalam rumah yang ditata dengan asri, " _Ojamashimasu_ ,"

" _Hai_ , _douzou_ , maaf ya Sei- _san_ , obaa- _san_ belum sempat memasak banyak."

" _Ie_ , ini sudah cukup. Apa Tetsuya tidak mampir kesini juga, Obaa- _san_?"

"Tet- _chan_ baru saja pulang dari sini seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa dia bercerita sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ah, dia hanya bercerita kalau pindah _apartment_."

 _Gotcha_! Inilah obrolan yang Akashi tunggu-tunggu.

"Apa Obaa- _san_ tahu dimana alamat Tetsuya yang baru?"

"Hm, Tet- _chan_ bilang masih belum _fix_ , bisa jadi dia malah akan tinggal bersama temannya."

Deg. Tanpa Akashi sadari, tangannya mulai terkepal erat saat mendengar bahwa Tetsuya akan tinggal bersama seseorang. Masih segar dalam ingatannya kalau mantan kekasihnya itu bukan orang yang gampang mau tinggal dengan orang lain. Dirinya saja perlu waktu setengah tahun untuk meyakinkan si pemilik _aquamarine_ agar mau bersamanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dengan siapa Tetsuya akan tinggal? Mungkin aku juga mengenalnya."

"Shigehiro- _kun_."

"Shigehiro?"

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, Sei- _san_."

Fiks. Akashi cemburu parah. Nama itu tidak asing. Jelas tidak asing karena sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan, nama itulah yang menjadi penghalang.

"Dimana mereka akan tinggal?" Tanya Akashi sambil berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak terlihat panik.

"Hm, sepertinya di daerah Tokyo. Tet- _chan_ bilang dia pindah tempat kerja. Apa dia ada masalah ditempatmu, Sei- _san_?"

"Tidak, Obaa- _san_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya pindah."

"Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Banyak, semuanya fatal dan itu kesalahanku.

"Tidak, hanya saja kami sangat jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, pasti berat untuk Tetsuya, apalagi Sei- _san_ termasuk teman Tet- _chan_ yang pertama."

Akashi tersenyum, mencoba meminimalisir luka hati yang terlalu lama dianiaya sunyi.

" _Ne_ , Obaa- _san_ ,"

"Iya?"

"Apa Obaa- _san_ akan mengizinkan Tetsuya menikah dengan siapapun yang dia cintai?"

Wanita cantik itu tertawa, "Kau pasti tahu kalau Tet- _chan_ anakku satu-satunya. Sebenarnya aku belum rela anakku menikah. Bagi kami, Tet- _chan_ masih kecil. Aku ingat baru saja melahirkannya kemarin." Senyumnya mengembang, "Tapi, kalau memang anakku mencintainya, tentu saja kami akan mendukungnya."

"Siapa pun?"

"Asal anakku bahagia, tidak ada tujuan dari orangtua selain membimbing dan membahagiakan anaknya, Sei- _san_."

"Aku-"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong masalah menikah, aku ada kabar gembira. Sei- _san_ adalah yang pertama tahu." Wanita itu berdiri, mengambil sesuatu didalam laci, dan kembali duduk. "Apa Sei- _san_ mengenal Nakamura Ryo?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Obaa- _san_?" Tanya Akashi, firasatnya berkata buruk.

"Kau tahu, akhirnya Tet- _chan_ menerima perjodohan dari keluarga Nakamura!"

Deg. Bohong.

"Awalnya kami menyerah, kami kira Tet- _chan_ memang tidak menyukai perjodohan ini karena Tet- _chan_ selalu menolaknya, tapi saat pulang kemarin, dia bersedia!"

Ini mimpi buruk. Aku harus bangun.

"Nakamura- _san_ memang sudah menyukai anakku sejak lama, karena dia tidak pernah melihat Tet- _chan_ punya pasangan, makanya dia memberanikan diri melamar anakku duluan."

Tidak! Jantungnya terasa remuk. Seperti berdetak keras, tapi tak setetespun darah yang terpompa.

"Yah, pokoknya asal anakku bahagia, kami pasti mendukungnya."

Jangan! Jangan lakukan.

"Mungkin, kalau perjodohan ini berhasil, kami akan melakukan lamaran resmi bulan depan, karena bagaimanapun, anakku lah yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga."

Berhenti. Aku mohon!

"Kalau nanti Tet- _chan_ menikah, Sei- _san_ mau ya jadi pendamping laki-lakinya?"

Selesai sudah. Saat dia memupuk angan yang begitu tinggi agar bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati, tak dinyana, dirinya akan dihancurkan setelak ini.

Tetsuya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bukan dirinya. Tetsuya akan jadi milik orang lain, bukan miliknya. Akan ada orang lain yang berhak atas Tetsuya tapi bukan dia. Nama itu, tidak akan berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya seperti yang telah lama diidamkannya.

TBC or End?

Author's Note :

Yeaay, ini buat yang _request_ Akashi dibuat menderita, hahaha #ketawajahat.

Meski ini Akashi's _side_ , tapi saya ngetiknya sambil pegang tisu loh :')

Apakah sudah _Hurt_?

Nakamura Ryo – Tokoh perempuan, satu geng dengan Akabane Karma yang hobi menggoda Shiota Nagisa (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu)

Saya memakai chara ini karena tokoh wanita di Knb sedikit sekali -_-"

 **Hikarusherizawa** , **Shinju** **Hatsune** , **Nyanko** **Kawaii** , **Tetsuya21** , **Akiko** **Daisy** , **Guest** , **AkariHanaa** , **Nakamoto** **Yuu** **Na** , **ScretVin137** , **Naruhina** **Sri** **Always** , **BlueSky** **Shin, Atin350, Kaluki Lukari, Akashi Sorata** iya ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :). **L**. **Casei** **Shirota** **Strain** saya juga nggak mau, mereka dibuang kelaut aja ;D. **Aishary** Saya nggak maso sih, efek baper ini, haha. Nah, ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. **Elvi0415** Makasih banget udah ngingetin hutang saya nyelesaiin ff, :D . Ini udah saya lanjutin, semoga suka, hehe. **Akashi** **Seijurou** kamu ngapain disini? Kan sudah saya kontrak main di ff, haha, ini udah saya lanjut, semoga suka. **Victoria** **Yuuki** , makasih ya buat doanya, saya jadi menggemaskan :D padahal chap. 2 lebih panjang loh, hehe. Ini udah saya lanjutkan semoga suka.

Terimakasih atas _support_ -nya, dan ditunggu lagi kedatangannya !

Terakhir, Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**FLIRTATIONS SEQUEL : DECISION**

…

Saya menyarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Cinta Ini Membunuhku' milik D'Masiv untuk menambah _feel_ -nya.

…

Tetsuya sudah tidak tahu lagi, sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas, mencoba membuang rasa sesak yang semenjak perpisahan itu, semakin menjadi. Kadang-kadang, ada sebersit hatinya yang berharap dirinya bisa mengulang cerita bersama Akashi. Meski singkat, dan yang dirinya tahu itu palsu, tapi setidaknya dia merasakannya. Cinta yang pertama dalam hidupnya.

Namun, tak dipungkiri, dirinya bukan masokis. Kalau harus mengulang kepedihan itu, dia tak sanggup dan sudah cukup untuk menangis. Lagipula, dia sadar kalau air matanya juga sudah terkuras habis.

Rasa rindu yang mengganggunya, juga seringkali menggoda untuk melihat, atau sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Akashi. Seringkali juga dia menyesal telah memblokir semua akun sang mantan, tapi dia tidak mau lagi, tak mau kesakitan. Saat memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan, dan mengganti nomor ponselnya, Tetsuya masih dihantui dilema yang hebat. Disatu sisi, dia masih ingin, tapi disatu sisi, dia ingin beranjak pergi. Dan kalau dia mengundurkan diri dan mengganti nomor ponsel, berarti memang cukup hubungannya sampai disini.

Yah, dirinya tahu, dirinya mengerti, sekarang batinnya masih saja mengemis akan Akashi. Tapi dia harus tetap berdiri dan melangkah apapun yang terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau dirinya tak bergerak sekarang, seumur hidup dirinya akan dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Main Cast.:

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Warn.:

T+

Romance, Hurt, Angst.

Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai

Typo

OOC

…

Ruangan itu temaram. Cahaya hanya berpendar dengan seadanya. Auranya suram, dan terlihat.. menyakitkan. Entah untuk mata yang memandang, maupun udara yang tengah dirasakan. Botol-botol itu berserakan, berbanding lurus dengan hatinya yang tengah berantakan. Akashi mendecih pelan. Hah, biarkan saja dia hancur perlahan!

Tetsuya-nya sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya. Dan apa yang dia dengar kemarin? Tetsuya-nya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tawa bengis terdengar lagi.

Brengsek. Idiot. Bajingan. Ya, itulah dirinya sekarang. Satu-satunya udara, satu-satunya objek candunya pergi karena kesalahannya. Tempat dimana dia pulang, dimana dia menganggap itu rumah yang memberinya rasa hangat akan kasih sayang, telah hilang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang bisa dia upayakan agar Tetsuya-nya kembali? Apa yang harus dia korbankan agar dia mendapat rumahnya lagi?

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau menyedihkan." Akashi berbicara sendiri, didepan cermin yang sudah tidak sempurna karena pukulan tangannya.

…

Suara deru kendaraan menjadi salah satu pengisi dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian. Pejalan kaki yang sendiri terlihat menembus satu dua gerombolan agar cepat sampai tujuan. Anak-anak sekolah setingkat menengah atas terlihat saling menggoda antara kelompok adam dan hawa.

Tetsuya mengeratkan jaketnya. Sibuk menghalau udara dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Satu tangannya memegang tas yang dia gunakan untuk bekerja.

Hela nafasnya membuang uap udara. Sudah 2 bulan, dia bekerja di tempat yang baru untuk menghindar dari atensi yang menyakiti hatinya. Kabar dari ibunya, yang mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu mencarinya, dia coba abaikan begitu saja.

Dan hari ini, dia kembali. Ada urusan yang membuatnya datang ke kota tempat dia harus merelakan orang yang dia cintai. Yang masih saja, membayangi mimpinya hingga kini.

Taman Kizuna.

Entah mengapa, dari segala tempat yang ada, Tetsuya malah melangkah menuju tempat dimana banyak memori tentangnya dan sang mantan kekasih tercipta. Aromanya masih sama. Hiruk pikuknya juga masih terasa sama. Hanya, dirinya-lah yang sekarang berbeda. Hatinya menjadi kosong tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa didalamnya. Sebenarnya, masih ada. Tapi Tetsuya memilih menguburnya.

Duduk di bangku sudut yang merupakan kebiasaan, Tetsuya sedikit banyak teringat kenangan. rasanya masih tak percaya kalau waktu 3 tahun itu penuh kepalsuan. Tapi, bagaimanapun fakta sudah berbicara. Faktanya, sekarang dia terluka.

"Tetsuya,"

Dan sebuah panggilan menginterupsi kaset yang tengah memutar kenangan di otaknya. Membuat kenangan yang tak ingin dia ingat, menjadi datang begitu saja.

…

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Seakan berbicara akan cerita bisu yang membuat hati mereka ngilu. Akashi sibuk menata kata, setidaknya agar laki-laki yang dia cinta mau mendengarkannya. Sedangkan Tetsuya, sibuk menata hati dan mencoba tuli agar hatinya tak tersakiti lagi.

"Apa kabarmu?" Basa-basi. Tapi Akashi memilih melontarkan ini dari pada tetap bertahan pada keheningan yang rasanya menyakiti.

"Baik." Tetsuya membuka mulutnya pelan, "Kau?"

Akashi sedikit meringis, apa tadi katanya? Kau? Padahal setidaknya dirinya berharap Tetsuya memanggil namanya, meski hanya marganya.

"Apa aku kelihatan baik bagimu?"

"Ya, kau baik kelihatannya." Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada yang masih saja datar, yang pelan tapi pasti menggores hati Akashi.

Dan yang tidak Akashi tahu, kecanggungan ini hanya membuat Tetsuya sadar, mereka tak bisa bersama. Meski mencoba tak peduli, tetap saja tak bisa dipungkiri, dia terluka.

"Kau buta." Akashi tak tahu kenapa, semakin kesini, malah emosi yang menguasainya.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku tak pantas untukmu."

Bukan, bukan itu! Maksud Akashi, dia ingin Tetsuya tahu kalau dirinya terluka. Dirinya tak sanggup hidup tanpa Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan penjelasanku,"

"Apalagi? Hubungan kita sudah basi dan aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi." Bohong. Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, saat lidahnya berkilah menipu fakta.

Tangan Akashi gemetar, entah menahan apa. Emosi, atau air mata. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya kembali mencoba tuli. Tidak, ini hanya mimpi dan jangan berharap lagi. "Tolong, berhenti."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Tetsuya. Aku mohon," Akashi sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tahu, ini _illegal_ , Akashi tak pernah memohon, tapi untuk ini, dirinya rela kalau harus membuang harga diri.

"Cukup, aku mohon, Akashi- _san_. Cukup. Sampai disini saja."

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Tetsuya?! Kenapa!"

Helai biru itu tak berbicara, hanya menggeleng untuk menyuarakan hatinya.

"Apa karena kau akan menikah? Hah?!" Akashi sebenarnya menghindari topik ini, karena dia tahu, hatinya akan semakin perih saja.

"Hahaha," Akashi tertawa kacau, "Ini menyakitkan. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu, ini kesalahanku. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan segalanya!"

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?" Suara itu masih datar, tapi terselip nada satir dan tergetar, "Ciuman yang kau bagi dengannya? Pelukan yang kau rasakan dengannya? Cinta yang bahkan tak pernah ku miliki, dan kau berikan padanya setelah 3 tahun kita bersama?!" Suara itu meninggi, sebanding dengan suara Tetsuya yang emosi.

"Tetsuya, aku-"

"Cukup. Kau kejam, Akashi- _san_. Kau menyakitiku begitu dalam."

"Maka dari itu, dengarkan pen-"

"Dengar atau tidak, tak akan pernah merubah fakta bahwa kau membuangku."

"Aku tak pernah membuangmu, dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku mencintaimu!"

"Huh, cinta? Kebohongan apalagi yang aku dengar sekarang?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Akashi menatap mata biru itu, berharap sedikitnya ada sepercik tanda.

Helai biru menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku akan menikah." Tetsuya tahu bahwa pernikahan yang baru sekedar rencana kemarin tak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ini memang harus dia lakukan. Hentikan Akashi atau dia semakin jatuh dalam penyesalan.

"Bohong!"

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?" Mata Tetsuya masih menatap datar, begitu pula dengan suaranya.

Tangan Akashi terangkat, memegang kedua bahu mungil yang selalu membuatnya hangat dengan erat, "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Kau masih mencintaiku, Tetsuya!" Akashi menunduk, suaranya berubah, _baritone_ bernada tinggi itu beralih menjadi serak, "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" Dan berakhir dengan nada yang terasa parau.

Tetsuya menelan ludah, mulutnya masih saja kelu untuk berbicara. Tulinya mendadak hilang mendengar suara parau memanggil namanya. Yang entah mengapa, mengusik hati hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku tahu, maafku tak akan menghapus lukamu. Penyesalanku tetap tak berguna mengganti tangismu. Tapi aku mencintaimu, hingga tak mampu berpikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Tapi kau masih hidup sampai sekarang,"

Sadis. Tetsuya sadar bahwa mulutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau ingin aku mati?" Akashi tertawa, "Ah, baiklah. Lagipula, saat melihatmu nanti menikah dengan orang lain, aku juga pasti tak punya pilihan selain mati."

Deg. Tetsuya memandang Akashi yang masih tertawa. Tawa yang mengerikan, seakan mengakhiri hidup hanyalah sebuah permainan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Huh? Yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja, menghilang." Akashi menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat orang yang aku cintai tak menginginkanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat satu hal yang begitu aku harapkan tak mampu aku dapatkan? Eh, Tetsuya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Seumur hidup aku tak pernah meminta. Dan sekarang aku membuang segalanya, tapi tak bisa. Karena kau tak menginginkannya."

"Lalu aku harus mengasihimu? Merangkulmu dan menjadi penyemangatmu?" Tetsuya menatap datar Akashi yang sekarang menatapnya, "Aku punya hati, Akashi- _san_. Dan hati itulah yang kau hancurkan. Lalu kau berharap hanya dengan maaf dan aku akan baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku bukan malaikat."

"Tetsu-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Ujar Tetsuya menepis tangan Akashi yang hendak meraih lengannya. "Sekarang, aku memang masih mencintaimu. 3 Tahun bersamamu, hatiku tidak pernah palsu, tentu saja aku tak mampu melupakanmu begitu saja. Ini menyakitkan, tapi aku harus berhenti, Akashi- _san_ ,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya, Tetsuya? Apa?"

Tetsuya memalingkan muka. Tak mau memandang wajah Akashi yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Semuanya selesai. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tetsuya-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu! Aku tahu semua ini kesalahanku. Dia, dia adalah orang yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu. Wanita yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Aku mencoba menepis kehadirannya, tapi dia memaksa. Dia membuatku mengingat semua tentangnya. Termasuk memori kalau aku pernah mencintainya," Akashi terengah, dia ingin marah, tapi tak bisa karena semua ini salahnya, "Aku menolaknya, tapi dia menuntut janji yang pernah kami ucapkan. Janji dimana aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan selalu ada untuknya."

"…"

"Aku begitu tersiksa, aku sangat mencintaimu tapi Akashi tak pernah ingkar janji. Aku kalut, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya, menurutku."

Mata Akashi terbelalak, "Apa aku terlihat bahagia?! Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang?" Nada bicaranya menjadi tinggi, "Kau bilang 3 tahun bersamaku tidak palsu, apa kau melihat aku sangat menikmati hidupku?!"

"Kalau kau juga katanya sangat mencintaiku, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat kau membuangku. Kenapa aku yang harus mengerti?"

"Aku tak memintamu harus mengerti,"

"Kalau kau begitu kalut dan bingung, kenapa tak kau kejar dia? Yang sudah kau beri janji. Jadi kau tak harus mengingkari." Tetsuya menahan hatinya yang berdenyut perih. "Aku bukan cadangan, Akashi- _san_. Saat kau tahu sudah tak mencintainya kau mencariku. Saat kau membutuhkannya, kau membuangku."

"Aku tak pernah membuangmu! Dengar-"

"Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu dimatamu?"

"Tetsuya,"

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi sekarang, aku akan menyerah untuk itu. Kau bisa mengejarnya, menjaga janjimu untuk dia." Tetsuya tahu, hatinya hancur. Tapi tak apa, dia baik-baik saja. Atau setidaknya, mencoba untuk baik-baik saja.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa besi terasa di lidahnya. Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau lagi hidup tanpa laki-laki bersurai biru didepannya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, sama denganmu. Aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Melakukan semua hal yang telah aku lakukan bersamamu dengannya." Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang masih memandangnya seolah tak percaya, "Agar aku sadar, agar aku tahu mana yang lebih baik aku lakukan."

Amarah menguasai Akashi dengan cepat. Tanpa dia sadari, bayangan-bayangan tentang Tetsuya bercumbu, dan saling memadu kasih dengan orang lain, telah terbayang di otaknya. Dan secepat itu juga, lengan kekar itu mendekap erat Tetsuya.

"Lepas!"

"Jangan. Aku mohon, Tetsuya. Jangan."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya disaat kau juga berlaku seenaknya?!" Ucap Tetsuya sambil mencoba melepas dua lengan Akashi yang masih mendekap erat dirinya.

"…" Tubuh tegap itu tak menjawab, dan dalam keheningan yang menyelimutinya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan ada tetes-tetesan hangat yang jatuh di pundaknya.

"Lepas." Tapi dekapan itu tak melonggar, malah menjadi semakin erat saja.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mampu lagi berpikir apa yang harus aku tebus agar kau mau bertahan. Segala yang ku miliki sekarang tak berharga untukmu. Lalu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"…"

"6 Bulan tidak bersamamu, aku hancur. Aku tahu kau tak peduli tentang itu. Aku tahu kau terluka karena sikapku. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu. Aku tahu bahwa yang ku miliki, bahkan tak menjamin kebahagiaanmu." Akashi terus meracau, menumpahkan segalanya pada orang yang sudah menjerat hati dan hidupnya, "Satu sisi diriku, menyuruhku berhenti, karena kau tak bahagia denganku. Tapi satu sisiku tak mau melepasmu. Aku tak mau menyerah atas dirimu."

Tangan Tetsuya tergetar. Bohong kalau dia tak berharap bisa bersama lagi. Tubuh hangat yang mendekapnya, harum _mint_ yang merasuk pada hidungnya, dan suara yang begitu dia rindukan. Kalau berbicara hancur, dirinya juga tak kalah berantakan.

"Aku-"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tetsuya?"

"…"

Dekapan Akashi melonggar. Mata heterokrom itu memandang objek yang berada di pelukannya. Wajahnya bergerak maju, mencium dahi pucat yang menguar harum vanilla, harum yang begitu dia rindukan. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi tercipta penolakan, meski juga tidak ada balasan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang akan aku habiskan. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya lagi, Tetsuya. mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, untuk menjadi rumahku." Akashi mendekap Tetsuya lagi, "Dan untuk menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku."

END.

Author's Note :

Beneran selesai yaa :)

Semoga suka. Saya nggak bisa membuat mereka langsung baik-baik saja, _cause_ , perselingkuhan itu termasuk penghianatan dan saya bukan orang yang toleran untuk masalah yang kayak gitu, ahaha. Daan, saya juga nggak mau Tetsuya jadi kelihatan murahan disini. Neng Tetcu harus jual mahal :D

 **Tetsuya21** sama, sebenarnya saya juga enggak kuat mereka tersakiti tapi tuntutan jalan cerita, haha. **Guest** saya juga percaya sama abang Sei :D. **Lisette** **Lykouleon** emm, sebenarnya ff saya nggak ada yang genre komedi, haha. Tapi kalo dikata bikin orang ketawa ya berarti bonus buat saya :D tapi genre angst, lumayan berat ternyata, haha. Ah, terimakasih buat koreksinya. Sejujurnya saya juga bingung nulisnya gimana soalnya -_-, nah ini endingnya, semoga suka. **BlueSky** **Shin** hehe, iya. Nakamura itu unik soalnya, wkwk. Seneng aja liat Nagisa (yang kadang saya liat kayak Tetsuya) digoda Nakamura sama Karma. **Guestt** setuju bangeet, nah ini endingnya, semoga sukaa. **Aoi** **Haruka** - **hime** hehe, abisnya satu-satunya chara cewek di KNB yang ada interaksi sama Akashi cuman Momoi, nah, ini endingnya, semoga suka.

 **Kaluki** **Hikari** , **AkariHanaa** , **Hikarusherizawa** , **idRs** , **Naruhina** **Sri** **Alwas** , **Shizuko** , **Nakamoto** **Yuu** **Na** , **Nyanko** **Kawaii** , **atin350** , **Shinju** **Hatsune** , **Akashi** **Sorata** , **Arisa** **Ezakiya** , **Kuroko** **Shipper** , **Risnah** **Burhan** iya, ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka sama endingnya yaa :).

Terimakasih atas semua supportnya, dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
